Small medical devices and small surgical blades may be used for various medical procedures. Various methods also exist for removing wrinkles from a person's body, and in particular, their face and forehead, such as face lifts and injecting Botox.
The leading number of each reference number within the drawings indicates the figure in which that reference number is introduced and/or detailed. As such, a detailed discussion of reference number 101 would be found and/or introduced in FIG. 1. Reference number 201 is introduced in FIG. 2, etc.